


Our Lovestory

by LeeHyunjin



Category: WAYV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeHyunjin/pseuds/LeeHyunjin
Summary: Their paths cross every day.  They go to the same school and whenever they meet they go the rest of the way together.  They have never spoken a word to each other, they do not even know the name of their companion.  But it has become a ritual.  But then strange things happen, and before Dejun knows it, he slips into the adventure of his life.  A Xiaowin story.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

0~

Tears ran down Sicheng's cheeks as he looked over the parapet of the school roof. His uniform was wet to his skin and his teeth chattered from the cold. His numb fingers clutched the metal of the barrier as he watched his classmates, who were more like ants than humans. And yet he could hear their voices, their insults, their threats.

You are disgusting.  
Nobody wants you here.  
You are scum.  
You are a piece of dirt.  
Kill yourself at last.  
Go to hell.

It hurt so much. It had broken him, piece by piece. They had ambushed him, beat him up, bullied him, burned his school supplies, made his life hell. He couldn't go on. He didn't want any more.

Sicheng sobbed. The wind tousled his dyed blond hair as he climbed over the parapet with trembling legs. He was still looking down. He saw her. They didn't see him. Maybe they didn't want to see him either. His breathing was difficult, he felt as if something was choking his air. His vision blurred for a moment, but he blinked his tears defiantly. He wanted to see. He wanted to see this finale. Because it was his final.

Sicheng took a deep breath. He knew that as soon as he let go of the cordon there was no going back. Then it was final. Then he would fly. Then he would be free. And that was an encouraging thought. A smile crept onto his face, which was still aching from the blows he had just before. It would be over in a moment. No more pain, no more suffering.

With that in mind, he slowly leaned forward and let go of the metal. And he flew .....

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

Present Day

Dejun ran down the sidewalk as fast as he could. He was late today so he had to hurry. And that's only because he'd been working late into the night for a stupid exam. He could only hope that he was still waiting for him. They had never exchanged a word, but went to school together every day. And that was enough for Dejun. The presence of the stranger alone had a calming effect on him, and the silence between them was incredibly pleasant. Of course, Dejun would like to know what the boy's name is or what class he's in, but in the end it wasn't that important to know either. The main thing now was simply that he still got him. They always met at the entrance to a small park near their school.

Dejun glanced at his watch in a haunted way. The time they usually met was long gone. So he could only hope. When he finally reached the entrance to the park, there was no sign of the blonde in sight. The brown-haired man was disappointed and stopped.  
He had so hoped the boy would be waiting for him. Suddenly he heard steps behind him and the next moment he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was so cold that Dejun winced and hastily turned around.

His every morning companion stood in front of him and looked at him a little surprised - he probably hadn't expected the brown-haired man to be so frightened - and slowly withdrew his hand. Dejun, on the other hand, had recovered from the shock fairly quickly and opened his mouth to apologize for being late, but the boy was already smiling and raising a hand and shaking his head slightly. He probably wanted to make the brown-haired man understand that he didn't have to apologize.

Dejun returned the smile gratefully, then they followed their daily ritual and set off. The brown-haired man was happy that his mute friend - at least he assumed that he couldn't speak - had been waiting for him the whole time. But at the same time he felt guilty, precisely because the blonde had waited so long and risked being detained because of him.

On the way to school Dejun couldn't help but glare at the boy every now and then. He was taller than the brown-haired man, had short hair dyed blonde, large dark eyes and a narrow face. All in all, a really handsome, handsome boy, and Dejun couldn't deny that he had at least a little crush on him. It was just a shame that the blonde didn't speak a word to him, and even if Dejun accepted this fact, he basically wanted to know more about his company. Where he came from, what he liked to do and especially what his name was. Maybe the brown-haired should just jump over his shadow and take the first step towards 'getting to know each other properly'.

"I'm still sorry that I was late earlier. I hope you don't get in trouble for me," he finally began and looked directly at the boy. He stared at him as if he were a ghost, but made no reply. Somehow Dejun felt uncomfortable under that look and he cleared his throat, "Uhm ... I'm Dejun by the way. What can I call you?" In retrospect, Dejun applauded himself for this kindergarten-ready performance. That was roughly how he imagined himself to be children in the playground when he was three years old.

But there was no reaction to that either, at least not in spoken form. However, the blonde smiled at him again and nodded his head slightly. Apparently he was really mute. But this gave Dejun certainty and could still talk to him. If he wanted to. "Can I talk to you? Or does it bother you?", The brown-haired man asked again to be on the safe side, followed by a slight shake of the head.

Dejun smiled slightly and carefully took the blond's hand. "Your hands are freezing, even though it's summer ..." he muttered lost in thought and wondered how that could be possible. Maybe the boy was just very sensitive and froze at the slightest breeze.

While he was racking his brains over the boy, they walked on in silence, still holding hands. Their way led them past an old part of the school, and although they were late, Dejun stopped and looked at the old walls lost in thought. The complex belonged to the school grounds and was once used for teaching.

"Do you know what kind of rumors are going around about this building? A few years ago, when I was still in elementary school, one of the students is said to have thrown himself from the roof of the building because he had come out and was then really violently bullied. Since that day it has not been possible to teach there, because more and more students are said to have seen the ghost of this boy and vehemently resisted setting foot in the building again .... "Dejun paused for a moment and sighed sadly." I'm sorry for the boy, you know? I mean, this is how people are born and in my eyes there is no shame in being gay. But when I was a baby, it was very different than it is today. I mean, I'm gay too and stand by it publicly. Sure, many are still pretty prudish about that, but there are now enough who don't mind. "

At that moment Dejun felt a slight movement like a draft in his hand and looked to the side in amazement. The blonde stared at the building and it almost seemed like he was terrified of it. With growing concern, the brown-haired man gently pulled the other's hand to get his attention. "Hey, is everything okay? You don't need to worry, this is just a rumor like I said.", Dejun tried to cheer the boy up, but it didn't work. The blonde looked at the building as if it were hell on earth. Dejun sighed softly and wanted to try again, but then his cell phone vibrated.

"Excuse me for a moment ...", the brown-haired man mumbled and let go of the blonde to rummage in his school folder for his cell phone. He found it pretty quickly too, but was confused when he found the battery was almost empty. Dejun charged his cell phone every night. "Strange ...", Dejun mumbled and looked up again. He blinked in confusion. The blonde had disappeared without a trace. Dejun looked around, but there was no trace of the boy. Strange. He had only rummaged for his cell phone for a moment, it had only been a few seconds. Nobody could be that fast that he completely disappeared from his field of vision.

More than confused, Dejun continued on his way, his eyes fixed on the ground. The whole thing was a mystery to him. First the fact that the blonde was apparently terrified of the old school building, he had also disappeared from one second to the next without a trace. As if it had vanished into thin air. Dejun just couldn't figure it out. No matter how he turned it around, the only solution he came up with was absolutely surreal and totally stupid. There was no such thing as ghosts. They were horror tales to scare young children, nothing more and nothing less!

Still lost in thought, Dejun paused for a moment on a street that ran through the school grounds and then walked over. He overlooked a car that could no longer brake.

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Dejun PoV:

Where am I? What kind of place is that? A school? Yes, a school. The corridor, the lockers, the girls and boys in their school uniforms ... the same ones I'm wearing. So it should be my school. But why does nothing seem familiar to me here? Why does everything look so blurry, so distorted? I touch my forehead, my head feels like it's about to burst. What's going on here? I look around and speak to a boy. "Excuse me? I ....." But he goes on. He didn't respond to me. Almost like I'm invisible. Despair takes hold in me. And again I wonder what the hell is going on here. The headache is getting worse, my heart is pounding. Panicked, I speak to another person, this time a student. "Hello? Kan ....." But she just goes on too. And only now do I notice that my voice reverberates, like an echo. I turn around a few times looking for anything that could help me. But instead of the hoped-for, I'll call it an escape route, my eyes stopped on a group of boys. You are standing around someone who is crouching on the ground, holding their arms protectively over their heads.

"Look at the fagot!"  
"Howls like a little baby!"  
"Hey, are you going to get it from behind too?"  
"Definitely, take a look at it!"

What the hell is going wrong with them ?! Those bastards laugh and kick the boy. A whimper can be heard, a sob, a quiet weeping. Why doesn't anyone help him? Everyone walks past them, students, even teachers!

"Stop! Stop it now!" I shout and want to run to them to help the boy. But I can't move and of course nobody seems to hear me. Or? The boy flinches as if he had heard something and slowly drops his arms. Blonde hair comes out and a face that I know all too well. I stare at him with big eyes, I just can't believe it. "D ... you?" I stutter out. And he also looks at me with wide eyes. "Who ... Who are you?" He asks me, but unfortunately forgot those assholes.

"Now he's already talking to himself! As if someone wanted to help you!" One guy grabs the boy's hair and roughly pulls him to his feet. He yells and tries to wriggle out of the grip, but fails. Damn it, I have to help him somehow! But how?

"Don't damn it! Kick him or hit him! Defend yourself!" I shout in the hope that he will hear me, or rather, listen to me. He slowly opens his eyes and looks at me. He's scared, I can feel that. I try again to move with myself and fight with all my might against this rigidity that prevents me from helping him.

Fortunately, it works and I run, even if I still have no idea what to do. But what I've now understood is that nobody can see me. Like I'm a ghost But I can find out why this is the case later. First of all, I have to help the boy.

Arrived at the group, I bet my luck and hit the person who grabbed Blondie by the hair with all my might in the face. He really stumbles back, letting go of the boy and looking around confused. "What the hell was that?" He asks his companions, who are just as perplexed as he and shrug their shoulders. I seize the opportunity and look at the blonde who stares at me in amazement. "Come with me!" I demand and start running, behind me I can hear footsteps. Good thing, he listens to me this time.

When we are finally far enough away from these idiots - in the school yard in a corner - I let him catch his breath and look around. My heart stops. I'm standing in front of the school building that was closed because it is supposed to be haunted! But why is it suddenly open and operational again? I do not understand the world anymore.

Completely confused, I look at the blonde, who has calmed down a bit and is staring at me again. "Who are you? And why can only I see you?" He asks me, irritated and at the same time suspicious. I can understand, I would probably feel the same way.

"My name is Dejun. And why only you can see me, I don't know. I don't even have any idea how I got here. A few seconds ago I was on my way to school and now I'm standing here and think I'm going crazy! " I'm frantically pulling my hair out. The blonde looks at me with a raised eyebrow, "Where are you going to school, if I may ask?" "Right across the street, part of the school complex." "Dejun, the school building across the street is still under construction. It is still a long way from being operational."

I stop pulling my hair and stare at him with wide eyes. "You want to kid me now." "No, I'm sorry." The blonde looks almost pityingly at me. It's even worse than staring at me suspiciously!

I sigh and drop my hands. "Normally this school building would have been closed long ago, um ..." "Sicheng." I blink confused. "What?" "My name is Sicheng." I finally know his name! Only the current situation is keeping me from being appropriately happy.

"All right, Sicheng ..... As I said, normally this school should already be closed here." "Well, as you can see, it is definitely in operation. Even if I would prefer it to be closed."

At that moment it falls like scales from my eyes. The rumors that are being told are true! The ghost that's supposed to haunt this building ... It's right in front of me! From what I've been through so far, it makes the most sense. What doesn't make sense, however, is the fact that I must have made a shitty journey through time and switched roles with him on the side!

I take a deep breath. This is really the weirdest thing I've seen in my sixteen-year-old life. "Well, your wish will definitely come true.", I finally say and watch a big question mark pop up over Sicheng's head. "Well, something bad is going to happen. A student is going to throw himself off the roof of this building and haunt around from there."

The blonde crosses his arms over his chest and puts on a discreetly annoyed face. "And what does that have to do with me?" I do not let this - as I suspect - protective reaction unsettle me and return his gaze seriously.

"Because it will be you who will jump off this roof."

Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Dejun PoV:

"Sicheng! Sicheng, now wait a minute!" I desperately try to keep up with him. But the blonde doesn't even think about slowing down. Is he kidding me ?! So I save him and warn him about himself, and he just leaves me! Okay, maybe I just overwhelmed him and he now thinks I'm a kind of pipe dream with a roof damage in a class of its own. To be honest, I would probably think the same way if a strange figure told me that I was jumping off the roof of my school, which would have to be closed afterwards because I was haunted.

That doesn't change the fact that I'm not in this position and have now made it my life's task to save him. At least somehow. "Sicheng, please!" I try again as we pass under a bridge. Finally the blonde stops and turns to me, his face looks anything but enthusiastic. I stop and look at him, my lips twisting into a nervous smile.

"Now watch out, you strange figure. I don't care who or what you are. If you like, you can be the Holy Spirit in person, but that doesn't change the fact that you are a complete weirdo and get on my nerves I'm not planning on throwing myself off any roof, and even if I do, it's still my business, you see? Now go ahead and win land and leave me alone. " With these words, Sicheng turns back and walks on. I grimace and cross my arms over my chest. If the guy thinks I'll give up so quickly, he cut himself. I run after him again, but this time I don't say a word. I don't think he'd go to an exorcist, but I don't feel like testing my current meager luck either.

After a while we arrived at a house. And damn it, I'm a little jealous. While my parents and I have to squeeze into a small apartment, Sicheng's family has a single-family house. After staring at the house for a few more seconds, I notice that Sicheng has opened the front door. I run to the door as fast as I can and slip past him. Fortunately, he didn't notice me because he goes up a flight of stairs without looking at me. I follow him as inconspicuously as possible and see him disappear into a room. Is it his? Well, I'll find out in a moment. I go after the blonde and peek through the door. And oha, if I wasn't a ghost or whatever, I would have turned bright red by now. I mean, Sicheng is a really handsome boy, but seeing him half-naked was a whole different story. I don't like the bruises that blemish his skin at all. Just like the cuts on his wrists. On the one hand, it is still reasonably fresh, but others are already scarred.

I get sad. I saw with my own eyes how these guys bullied him in school. But is he so bad already that he hurts himself? How long has he been bullying himself? I sigh, trembling, and look away from the boy, then look around his room. Some medals and small trophies that are neatly placed in a showcase catch my eye.

Curious, I sneak into the room to get a better look at the awards. It strikes me that they all come from dance competitions that Sicheng either won or at least finished second or third. I'm not into dancing that much, but the blonde seems to be pretty good at it. And again I feel pity. If he's such a gifted dancer, he could make it big. I must be able to do something there. But what?

"It won't be easy," I say more to myself. Unfortunately, it was loud enough for Sicheng to hear. A screeching that could have burst my eardrum can be heard and the next moment something flies through me.

I look at the boy with big eyes, who has funnily turned bright red and holds his shirt in front of his torso like a chaste maid. So first of all, I certainly have nothing else than him and secondly, how long does it take you to move? I raise an eyebrow and cross my arms over my chest. "Did you just seriously throw a fucking book at me?" I ask him incredulously, whereupon he stares at me in disbelief.

"What the hell are you thinking of breaking into my house like that and stringing me up?", He finally wants to know indignantly. I then shrug my shoulders. "Well, first of all, I didn't break in here, you opened the front door and I went in. And second, I didn't string you. We're both boys, so you have nothing other than me, and I admired your awards, more not. ", I reply, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Okay, to be honest, I was really being a little brash. A little very much. But that was only for a good cause! I want to keep him from doing something really stupid, and it looks like I don't have a lot of time to do it.

Sicheng looks at me angrily and quickly puts on his shirt, then he picks up his cell phone. "That's enough! I'll call the police!" He threatens and I can't help but grin. "You have probably forgotten that only you can see me. I am invisible to everyone else." I remind him, unmoved, of what was, for him, a common reality. He looks at me in silence, then sighs in defeat and drops the cell phone on his bed, then sits down on the mattress.

"You know what? Just tell me what you want from me, I'll do it and then leave me alone. I already have enough problems, I don't need an annoying ghost who thinks he has to play babysitting." he says almost desperately.

I press my lips together and then approach him. I see him getting nervous, but he doesn't avoid me as I stop in front of him and bend down to him. "Forget it, you won't get rid of me that easily. I won't leave until I'm sure it may be that you no longer get the idea to screw up any shit. "

Tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Dejun PoV

Believe it or not, being invisible has a number of advantages. It's especially funny when you can ape people without them having a clue about it.

Like now.

Sicheng sits at the dining table with his parents and has dinner with them. His mom is squeezing him out about his school day today and I'm suprised that he can lie without blushing.

"No, today was pretty unspectacular. As always. And no, my friends don't have the time to come here at the moment.", He answers the questions patiently and with a smile on his face.

I stand next to his father, who is just biting off his sandwich, and look at my protégé with a raised eyebrow. Are you serious ?! Because of an unspectacular school day, because his friends don't have time. At most, they have geared their lives to making his hell. And the way I saw it, they've had quite a bit of success with it too.

"Sicheng, are you stupid ?! Talk to your parents about the bullying! You need help, don't you notice that!" I complain to him, but of course I am ignored. Why not? Somehow that has become one of his hobbies in the last few hours. He's been pretending I'm not there all the time, and to be honest, that annoys me. I mean, I'm really trying to help him. But how am I supposed to save his life if he doesn't pay any attention to me, let alone doesn't believe me?

That's why I decided to get his attention somehow differently, and now I'm imitating his parents in the most ridiculous way. First he tries to ignore it. He's really trying. But I can see the anger slowly rising in him. Someone is very attached to their parents. But well, I love my parents more than anything, and I would be pretty upset if someone made fun of them like that.

After a while, Sicheng seems to have had enough and he gets up. "Excuse me, I have to go to the toilet for a moment," he explains briefly to his mother, who first looked at him confused and now nods with a smile. He returns her smile briefly, then gives me a quick look that makes it very clear to me that I should follow him. But the way it looks, definitely not to have a nice little chat with me.

But I still follow it, also because I know that it cannot physically hurt me.

Once in the bathroom, Sicheng closes the door behind us and finally looks at me angrily. This look goes through my marrow and bone so much that I flinch slightly and put on a nervous smile. Maybe I overdid it after all.

"If I could, I would give you a punch. No matter who or what you are, stop making fun of my parents and telling me what to do and what not to do. You are still doing." nothing about what is with me or what I do or who I tell what, you get it? "he hisses at me and really looks like a pretty pissed-off cat.

But I skilfully ignore that and look at him challengingly. "I've already explained it to you. I'll piss you off until I can be sure that you don't screw up any more and are strong enough to stand up to them To fight back pissers, get it? ", I counter and cross my arms over my chest like a defiant child.

Sicheng shakes his head in disbelief and runs his fingers through his hair almost desperately. "Listen, Dejun, it's really sweet of you that you're so concerned about my well-being. But I don't need a babysitter. I will Don't fall from the next skyscraper, today, tomorrow or in the near future. Okay? ", he finally tries the nice tour. And if I knew he was keeping his word, I'd leave it at that, too.

But unfortunately I know better. "You may not plan it today, but you will. To be honest, I can understand a bit. But I will not allow such Neanderthals to be to blame for your suicide , okay? "I finally ignore his promise. Sicheng may be stubborn, but so am I. I also just say that I'm even more stubborn than him.

Sicheng sighs slain and falls on the toilet lid. "Why is my life so important to you? We don't even know each other." He then asks and looks me straight in the eye. To be honest, I don't know what to answer to that. I sigh softly and crouch down in front of him.

"Very simple. I held your cold, almost transparent hand in mine. I saw your fearful look as we stood in front of the, in my time, closed building complex of the school. I know all the rumors that are going to make the rounds. And me." saw your smile every day when you waited at the park for me and we went to school together. You gave me so many puzzles back then, but now they seem to have solved in one fell swoop. Whatever that happened, but I was probably sent here to help and save you. And I will do that, no matter what. ", I finally explain and put my hands on his knees.

He looks at me for a long time, then briefly closes his eyes and a tear rolls down his cheek, but the corners of his mouth rise in a slight smile.

"You are by far the most stubborn individual I have ever met. But somehow I feel like you are telling the truth. All right, I'll give you the chance to help me. But I can't promise you that it will." what will bring. "

Sicheng probably doesn't know what kind of stone fell from my heart. The relief that he finally accepts my help is so great that I beam at him, jump up and hug him. He's probably only feeling something like a draft or a certain coldness, but right now it doesn't matter.

The most important thing is that I am finally able to save an innocent life. And then hopefully I can finally go home.

Tbc.


End file.
